


Behind A Rose

by moo534



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Random & Short, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo534/pseuds/moo534
Summary: Based upon Jin giving Dec the rose on BGT: Jin wants Dec. Yoongi is fed up with Jin.





	Behind A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot based upon Jin giving Dec his rose on BGT, a simple what if.

Jin gave a final bow to the audience, moving slightly further back on the stage as the group walked to exit the stage. Just as he was about to join them, he made the split-second decision to give his rose to the smaller host, Dec, whom was caught by surprise. Jin gave a sly smile as he moved his hand onto the petite man’s waist and dipping it slowly to skim the top of Dec’s perfectly round cheeks, a visible blush highlighted Dec’s face along with a genuine laugh of embarrassment and joy. Unseen to the camera’s and crowd, Jin decided to go further and was able to slip a small piece of paper into Dec’s jacket pocket, to be found later by the older man.

As Jin rushed off stage and headed backstage, he smiled at the light joking nature of the tv host’s as they talked about the rose, and Jin’s smile grew as he watched the rose sitting lovingly in Dec’s lapel. As they were getting changed to head back to the hotel, Yoongi gave Jin a knowing look and pulled him to the side.

“Whatever you just did, make sure it doesn’t have an affect on everyone else.” Yoongi was stern in his protectiveness, Jin couldn’t fault him in his intentions.

“I’m just hoping to have some innocent fun.” Jin replied calmly, “Not sharing a room gives me that freedom. It goes without saying, he would look very cute under me.”

Yoongi could only sigh at Jin’s cunning grin, this was an unnecessary stress the man didn’t want, he hadn’t expected Jin to pull a stunt like this, “At least inform Namjoon if he plans to spend the night with you, the last thing we need is media or fans catching wind of this.”

Jin only nodded his head, turning away to finish changing. Yoongi ached for a stress free and peaceful night, he would turn a blind eye to this particular rendezvous, he knew not to argue with Jin when he wanted someone. They all rushed towards the line of cars outside the backdoor of the venue, Yoongi watched on as Jin climbed into the same car as Namjoon, he considered his hands officially cleaned of the situation.


End file.
